MUSIC, BATTLE, RIVAL, LOVE?
by animefreakxiii
Summary: WELL! I am on a role. I have always read stories about pokemon adventure but no one ever finishes they are alway's stopped by someone or something! well not me im gonna finish that I can promise cant tell you anything with out giving anything away sorry! pairings RED X YELLOW, GREEN X BLUE, GOLD X CRYSTAL, RUBY X SAPPHIRE, AND BLACK AND WHITE. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!


(**A/N**

me: I have made a new story and here it is I will put more info at the end so you get it! oh here are the ages to not get confused there looks will be in the story so don't worry anyways to the story!

Red:17(boy)

Green:17(boy)

Gold: 15(boy)

Ruby:15(boy)

Black:15(boy)

they name of the boys band is called "the Battlers"

Blue:17(girl)

yellow:16(girl)

Crystal:15(girl)

Sapphire:15(girl)

White:15(girl)

the girls team is called "the wild ones"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yellows P.O.V**

beep, beep, beep, beep!

"augh didn't I turn off the alarm its Saturday for crying out loud!" I pulled my head out of the mess of pillows and blankets

"pika?" I looked next to me to see ChuChu, my Pikachu looking at me with a sleepy look from the pillow she was sleeping on.

"sorry ChuChu I guess I forgot to turn off the alarm" I told her as she went back to sleep well I might as well get up I turned off the alarm and looked at the mirror I looked much older than I did when we battle the leader of team rocket and all the other villans who wanted the lengedarys I cant even remember them I guess it has been that long I got taller so im not so short anymore, im 5'5 know and my chest grew too. Blue says that a girls chest is a weapon I never understood this. but Blue says im too innocent to understand what ever tat means. my hair had gotten longer its under my butt know and my yellow eyes are still the same

"sigh I wonder how the others are doing I now Crystal is helping Professer Oka. and White opened a talent agence in pallet town and Sapphire well she is a official taste tester for a new resterant in pallet town but i wonder what the guys have been doing we lost contact with them along time ago I don't even remember" when I asked Blus she said she didn't remember them either

ring, ring, ring, ring!

"oh its probable Blue again" I walked over and sure enough it was Blue so I picked it up

" OMG! YELLOW I HAVE SOME THING TO TELL YOU I'LL BE AT YOUR HOUSE IN 10 MINUETS K AND WHITE, CRYSTAL, AND SAPPHIRE WILL BE THERE IN 5 MINUETS OKAY BYE!" Blue yelled out and she hung up

"ohhhh...kay?" I said as I put down the phone well might as well change no point in greeting people in pj's so I walked over to my closet and picked out a pair of shorts a light yellow shirt and tied my hair up in my pony tail.

"well off for breakfast Knowing Sapphire she will be hungry and I don't want a repeat of last time" I sweatdropped at the memory and went to get the food ready

(_5 minutes later)_

_knock, knock, knock_

"come in " I yelled to the door to see Crystal walk in of course she would be first she was always early

"hi Yellow how have you been?" she asked me she had changed too she had what Blue called with us the "Cursed curves" her hair was still blue and in it pig tails and she was dressed in some black bike shorts and a white top with stars on it and her star earrings around her waist where her pokemon

" I've been great Crystal how's the work been?" I asked her as I finished cooking the pancakes

"its been fine but I've done all the work I can and it kinda got boring now" she said as she started playing with ChuChu

_knock, knock, knock!_

"ah that must be the others!" I said as I finished the pancakes and put them on the table "have some Crystal" I told her

"wow thanks Yellow" she said to me as she got one and put it on the plates I put on the table. I opened the door to see White and Sapphire at the door

"hey guys how you been?" I asked as I let them in

"we've been great Yellow do you have any idea what Blue wants?" Sapphire asked me until she looked at the table were Crystal was sitting

"FOOD!" she yelled as she went to the table to eat. Sapphire hasn't changed much she still has her short brown messy hair and sapphire blue eyes and was wearing a white shirt and jeans with convers her pokemon where hanging around her waist

"would you like some White their is plenty" I said to white how was looking at Sapphire eat. seeing her eat is a scary thing no one should witness.

"yes please Yellow" White said and walked to the table . White had poffy brown hair held in a pony tail and bright blue eyes. she was wearing a black shirt and jean shorts she had her pokemon on her waist as well

"Hey do any of you have an idea why-" I was cut off by the door bursting open with Blue standing at it. Blue changed too her 'curves' got slightly bigger from the age difference but she was wearing her signature black dress but she didn't have her gloves on but in her hands was a piece of paper and she had a wide smile and I got the feeling this wasn't a good thing.

"GUYS GUESS WHAT!" she yelled at us with a playful look in her eyes

"umm yes blue-san?" White asked from the table

" I have entered us all in the region wide music competition!" she yelled while showing us the paper which said

**Attention Kanto residents the music business of Unova is holding the first annual **

**BATTLE OF THE DANDS!**

**this will include that all band members can battle for after each music battle we will have a pokemon battle to see who will win the best prize after every battle**

**sign ups will be in front of the pokemon center **

**all entries must report back here at 7am tomorrow morning thank you and good luck! **

"you did what!" Sapphire yelled I was still shocked when was this all happening?

"like I said I enter us all in the competition" Blue said with a calm face and walked to the table and took some berries I had placed there

"Blue we understand that but why?" Crystal said as she reread the paper looking worried

"because the grand prize for the winner is to see Unova and I thought it would be cool to see where White grew up!" Blue said in the happiest way I had seen her.

"really the prize is to go to Unova!" White said with a smile since she made Kanto the location of her business head corters so she hasn't been to Unova in a while so I could tell she was really happy

"Blue its says 'band' we don't have a band?" I told Blue but it didn't seem to faze here

"oh yeah! well when I entered us we are a band called 'the wild ones' cool name huh?" Blue said to use but I was still worried

" well I think its fine I mean we all play instrumets" Crystal said

"see! Crystal agrees! it will be easy Sapphire can play the drums, Crystal can play the bass, me and yellow can sing, and White can be dj" Blue said to us it

"okay Blue we are trusting you alright" Sapphire said but she was still a little uneasy about the idea

"great! we can all stay here at yellows and leave in the morning" White said with a smile

" sigh I hope we don't get any trouble like we always do" Crystal said

"well what are we gonna sing Blue?" I asked her

"oh dear Yellow you will be singing "Top of the world " by imagine dragons " Blue told me

"okay what will you be doing if not singing?" I asked her

"I will be playing the guitar" Blue said with a smile

"okay Blue" I said as I stated petting ChuChu. I hope this ends well

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(A/N** me: this was so long! well I hoped you enjoyed it and please review and fav. bye!


End file.
